The M1 Garand (M1000 / The Imploder)
'The M1 Garand '(The M1000 / The Imploder) Designer: John Garand Country of Origin: America Installation: World War II, Korean War, Cuban Revolution, Various Other Conflicts. Main Features: *Semi Automatic *Gas Operated *Internal Magazine Cost: *600 Points (World at War) *950 Points (Mystery Box) History: The US M1 Garand was the first semi automatic rifle to be issued to any nation, deemed the greatest battle implement ever devised by General Patton, and was the offical replacement for the Springfield M1903, and in turn was replaced by the M14 in 1957, although the M1 is still used for ceremonial and honourary purposes. A unique characteristic of the Garand is the "En Bloc" clip system. The rifle itself uses an internal magazine but is the only one of its kind to be loaded with this method. In-Game: Purchasable in every World at War map, with Nacht's being available only in the box, the Garand holds 8 of its .30-06 rounds with 128 spare for a meager 600, or 950, points. Another unique fact is that the Garand has a longer reload time if there is still ammunition in the weapon before reloading, to the simple matter that the En Bloc clip is only ejected automaticlly after all rounds have been fired. Therefore, manual removal is neccesary. Dealing more damage than the other first room semi automatic, each zombie can take 1 less bullet than the number said on the round counter, before falling dead. The Garand will see you through sure enough until fully automatic weapons such as the Thompson and Mp40 are available. Although same with the Gewehr, the best replacement and upgrade from the weak colt. When it comes to rolling the box, there is a chance to receive the Grenade attachment version of the Garand. Coming with under 6 impact detonated greandes in Nacht and Verrukt, unreplenished with max ammo. But 20 in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, while also gaining an extra 1 with max ammo. The grenades are perfect for making Crawlers, but can just as easily backfire, killing you in the process. Pack-a-Punch: 5000 points unlocks the upgraded versions, The M1000 and The Imploder. In terms of bullets, both weapons perform equally, thus only an explanation of the Imploder, which carries over it's grenade launcher, needs to be done. It remains semi automatic, but with a 12 round magazine and 138 bullets. The amount of grenades doubles, and 3 can be fired before needing to reload them. The regular gun is of limited use, barely holding its own when up against 1 or 2 zombies after round 18. In the standard catwalk strategy, being conservative with the grenades will yield great success, as they are perfect for weakening or slowing the zombie horde for some time. Capable of making crawlers in 1 shot even beyond round 30. The primary downside lies in the matter that killing with the Imploder grants only 60points, in this, your judgement of the situation is key to maintaining enough resources to survive. Recommended Perks: Whereas not the most ideal choice in solo mode, in a group, The Imploder is the ultimate support weapon; especially with Speed Cola. Ammunition: The .30.06 springfield cartridge was introduced and standardised by the US armed forces in 1906, loaded either one at a time, or with a stripper clip, or using the "En Bloc" clip for the M1 Garand.